To supply power to an electronic device, such as a smartphone or LCD screen, a user may have to insert a connector into a port, for example, a USB port, on the mobile computing device. The plug on the connector may need to be inserted into the electronic device to establish a connection that will deliver electricity to the electronic device. The insertion of the plug into the electronic device, and removal of the plug from the electronic device, may take some amount of time and effort from the user. The user may not be able to remove the plug from the electronic device quickly.